Siempre es sobre ti
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: Teen!lock. UA. Su corazón se saltó un latido. Le había visto, a través de tres mesas llenas de adolescentes y en un ángulo dudoso, pero se había fijado en él.


Os explico: No he dormido nada y me he puesto a escribir esto en media hora. Consideradlo un ensayo mezclado con un mixto de retazos que ya tenía escritos y que no tenían dueño, así que pensé que aquí quedarían bien.

Sé que podría hacerlo mejor, p-pero... tengo sueño... _Snif._

No sé si lo dejé muy claro en el escrito. Por si acaso; los fragmentos en cursiva se supone que pertenece a lo que John estaba redactando.

Muchas gracias por leer, bururur.

**Disclaimers**: Evidentemente, _Sherlock_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Siempre es sobre ti.**

**S**u corazón se saltó un latido. Le había visto, a través de tres mesas llenas de adolescentes y en un ángulo dudoso, pero se había fijado _en él_. Dos segundos más de lo normal.

Siempre se sentaba solo y movía las manos alrededor de su cabeza realizando florituras y gesticulando como si le doliese pensar.

Los demás se reían de él porque no era lo normal.

Faltaba una semana para que en Literatura tuviesen que entregar una redacción de dos páginas.

* * *

_**S**__e está rompiendo a pedazos, pero no importa porque ellos no lo pueden ver._

_Y si no lo ven, significa que no eres real._

_Porque para que el dolor sea real tiene que ser tangible para los demás._

_Porque las personas presuponen que, si tú no dices nada, es porque no sientes nada._

_Y si tampoco puedes explicarlo con palabras es que no es real._

_Y lo que sientes no es real. Y lo que te está pasando no es real. Y tú no eres real. Y nada es real._

_Porque para que una persona sea especial tiene que verlo todo el mundo._

_Él era tan especial que ni siquiera lo notaban._

* * *

**S**e hizo prometer a sí mismo que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se dejaría arrastrar por aquello. No se implicaría más de lo necesario, se contentaría con observarlo desde una distancia prudencial. No físicamente hablando, sino _emocionalmente_.

Se lo hizo prometer, pero se engañaba de todas formas.

No era un acosador, y mucho menos un enamorado. Simplemente se sentía hechizado, hipnotizado. Había conocido a alguien fascinante y no podía dejar de sonreír cuando le plantaba cara con su soberbia y petulancia a un profesor, haciéndole saber que podía conocer más de su materia que el propio maestro. El júbilo se apoderaba de él cuando dejaba sin palabras ni dignidad a sus compañeros más insoportables de clase realizando una deducción del propio individuo que conseguía sacar a relucir los más deleznables e inconfesables secretos del mismo.

Al día siguiente, mientras John volvía a casa, vio a algunos de los alumnos de su curso y de otros acechando a Sherlock. Le rodearon y comenzaron a insultarle. Dijeron que era un bicho raro, un enfermo mental, que odiaba tanto su vida que tenía que meterse en la de los demás, que no se lo tuviese tan creído, que él solo era _diferente_, no _especial_.

Y jamás podría tener una vida normal.

Acto seguido, le empujaron haciéndole caer al suelo, tan escuálido y enjuto que era él, pisoteando sus libros de texto y escupiendo sobre los mismos.

Y el chico que hablaba por encima de las voces de todos no dijo nada.

John tampoco.

* * *

_**Y**__ quizá cuando ya no haya nada que juzgar podamos mirar el interior y dejarlo todo atrás. Un lienzo en blanco en el que dibujar._

_Para mí eres un cuadro. Una base plana. Abstracto, con pinceladas complicadas. Emocional con connotación indescifrable, complejo, absurdo..._

_Pero, después de todo, eres arte. Perfecto. Inusualmente perfecto._

* * *

**C**uando escribía, dejaba de sentirse el insípido y aburrido John Watson para convertirse en alguien capaz de traspasar la barrera física y poder convertirse en pensamiento y sentimiento.

Pero jamás sería tan cautivador como Sherlock Holmes. A pesar de todo, le encantaría ser él, poder captar su atención, girar alrededor de su órbita, dejar de ser plástico para sentirse parte de su mundo.

Porque Sherlock no pertenecía a su entorno, y eso le estaba devorando de dentro hacia fuera.

Cuando Sherlock le miró, estaban en clase de biología.

Fueron tres segundos que él aprovechó para tragar saliva y dedicarle una tímida sonrisa.

No hubo respuesta.

Para John, en cambio, fue suficiente.

Eran tan perfecto que dolía. Cómo odiaba sentirse así.

Inferior.

Superfluo.

_Por favor, estoy aquí._

* * *

_¿__**N**__o es curioso el hecho de desear destruir algo bello solo porque lo es tanto que no lo puedes ni aguantar?_

_¿Alguna vez has sido feliz o solo menos infeliz?_

* * *

**Q**uedaban cuatro días para entregar la redacción.

Sherlock apareció al día siguiente con una marca morada rodeando todo su ojo izquierdo y el labio partido. Los alumnos cuchicheaban y algunos se reían. Se corría la voz como si fuera la leyenda de un príncipe que había matado al dragón.

No hacía falta ser un genio de la deducción para saber que eso no era producto de maltrato parental precisamente.

Durante el recreo, la tierna y encantadora Molly Hooper se acercó a Sherlock tímidamente. Solo quería percatarse de que estaba bien y de que no necesitaba ayuda de ningún tipo. John observó, como siempre, a lo lejos.

Molly intentó apretarle el brazo en un gesto alentador de apoyo. Sherlock la separó bruscamente de sí mismo y comenzó a gritarle que no tenía que meterse en su vida y que se guardase los sentimentalismos para cualquier otro zopenco.

Todo el mundo se giró y lo escuchó. Molly agachó la cabeza, avergonzada, y empezó a sollozar.

Fue la primera vez que John se sintió decepcionado.

* * *

_**A**__ él le gustaba pensar que estaba un paso por delante de los demás, a pesar de que en realidad estuviese caminando hacia atrás._

_El amor se lo robaron. Se lo arrancaron unos salvajes cuando los demás se sintieron ofendidos por su existencia y lo dejaron abandonado en el bosque años atrás._

_Y así, llegó a una innegable conclusión: el amor se lo habían comido los lobos._

* * *

**A**l día siguiente John debía entregar su redacción junto a sus compañeros. Se asfixió, ahogado por sus propias expectativas.

Aún no estaba listo. No, le faltaba algo. Para él, ya no era una redacción ni un ensayo, sino un cuento, y necesitaba un final feliz. Sherlock_ se merecía _ese final feliz.

Porque no era justo que alguien como él se quedase inconcluso.

Le observó, como siempre. Era tan pálido que parecía que los propios rayos del sol temiesen posarse en su piel. Sus ojos del color del cielo y la espuma de mar cuando se besan. Pero no podía escribir sobre aquello, porque era irrelevante. Y además, John no estaba enamorado de él.

No era amor, era _conexión_.

Solo quería que se conociesen, acercarse a él y saludarle. _Yo quiero ser burdo y ordinario a tu lado._

Ocurrió en Educación Física. John fue el último en salir del vestuario de los chicos y pudo verlo. Sherlock hablaba con Molly, parecía estar realizando un enorme esfuerzo en su tarea. Su nariz estaba arrugada y no entablaba contacto visual con la chica. Esta asentía con la cabeza, impresionada, y finalmente dibujó una radiante sonrisa.

Molly apretó el brazo de Sherlock, aquella vez con más confianza, y le sonrió una última vez antes de marcharse.

Sherlock la siguió con la mirada, y entonces volvió a clavar sus ojos en él.

Cinco segundos.

John torció los labios, feliz por la escena, y esta vez Sherlock cabeceó a modo de respuesta.

* * *

_**E**__s una de esas personas que nació para marcar un antes y un después en los demás en cualquiera de las formas posibles._

_Quiero estar cerca de ti, tan cerca que si nos abrazáramos nuestros propios cuerpos serían un obstáculo._

_Tú no quieres apartar a la gente, solo quieres ser salvado._

_Y mereces ser salvado._

* * *

**L**a profesora de Literatura le puso un notable alto y lo incluyó en la revista mensual del instituto junto con otras cuatro redacciones más. No había sido la mejor, ni la que más nota había recibido, pero estaba contento con su trabajo.

En el recreo se sentó bajo un árbol, meditabundo. Había vomitado todas las palabras que quería expulsar de una sentada y ahora se sentía vacío. Ojalá hubiese otra razón para seguir escribiendo.

Levantó la vista cuando notó más sombra de lo normal, extrañado. Tragó saliva. Sherlock permanecía postrado frente a él con una mano en el bolsillo, escrutándolo como si quisiera ver a través de él hasta llegar a sus entrañas. John parpadeó, amenazado.

—Em... Hola.

—John Hamish Watson.

No era una pregunta. El rubio asintió con la cabeza, pasmado. El moreno frunció el ceño, se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda como si fuera algo casual, mirando el instituto con desagrado.

—Odio la literatura, es un ámbito que nunca me interesó y en el que no puse mucho esfuerzo para adquirir conocimientos. Me parece que las metáforas son innecesarias y un impedimento para llegar a la verdadera cuestión. Así mismo, considero que la forma en la que me has enfocado no es la más acertada por mucho que quisieras lucir profundo y lírico. No vas a cambiar la impresión que tiene la gente de mí, sobre todo porque no lo van a captar.

Notó un calor en sus orejas, y sin embargo no se sintió abochornado. John veía el leve rubor de las mejillas de Sherlock y sus labios apretados. No estaba pretendiendo insultarlo o herirlo, sino excusarse de lo siguiente que iba a hacer.

—No obstante, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?

John ladeó la cabeza y se aguantó la risa, entusiasmado.

—Por supuesto.


End file.
